The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicles, and more particularly to a trainable transceiver unit for installation in vehicles.
Many larger vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks) may have a button or remote control that is trained to operate, for example, a garage door, security gate, home lighting system, or home security system. Such a button or remote control may be provided in a location easily accessible to a driver or passenger of the vehicle, such as on a rear-view mirror. However, smaller vehicles (e.g., motorcycles) may not always have space for such a remote control or button. For example, for a motorcycle, various buttons may be provided on the handlebars of the motorcycle to operate the vehicle, but the buttons are not intended for use to remotely control, for example, a garage door, security gate, or home system.